Senn Lens Transport
Star Asia Elevator and escalator (formerly 'CKS Channel ', still exist but discontinued in 2015 for CKS Channel and '''Star Asia Elevator '''before he added escalator video into his YouTube channel before 8 October 2016) is an elevator filmer based in Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia. He mainly film elevators in Kota Bharu, Kelantan, Malaysia and Hat Yai, Songkhla, Thailand which he often goes there than any other elevator filmers. History The first elevator video was taken on 22/12/2009 by his dad. It was outside his home country. Later in 2010, his father filmed Baiyoke Sky Hotel elevator. At that time, he doesn't film his own elevator video and doesn't have YouTube account at that time. 3 of elevator video (Bangkok and Chiang Mai) was uploaded in April 2015 (Star Offtopic Channel) and May 2016 (Star Asia Elevator). In 2011, he begins his YouTube channel as chookhaysenn. In 2013, he changed name to CKS Channel. In late March 2015, his Google account got hacked and he made his new Google account with new channel, which changed to CKS 98 Productions to prevent confused with CKS Channel. In May 2015, he made his new YouTube channel on same account as CKS Asia Elevator and in August of that same year, he changed both channels to Star Offtopic Channel and Star Asia Elevator. Life He was born in August 15, 1998, as an autism. During he was a kid, he loves riding elevator but he rarely rode except when he was traveling, he rides more elevator. His hometown is at Wakaf Bharu and move to Condo in 2008. Due to many crime in his hometown, he go back to Wakaf Bharu again in 2011 (his bungalow house break in by unknown suspect). His condo stay doesn't discontinued. His home at Wakaf Bharu make primary home while his condo his secondary home. He rarely stay at condo. Production slowed down He will slow down to upload new elevator videos from 10 July 2016 till he will get new phone soon or will continue to film elevator this August 2016. However, his own 'ElevaMix' will continue as usual. After his video uploads on 16 August 2016, he will slow down production again till holiday. Due to lacks of filming elevators place in his hometown, he is now uploads escalator video every Monday (sometimes, he upload before or after every Monday of the week and some week, he didn't film and upload any escalator video unless he go to the place haven't film the escalator). Available on 'Youku' (优酷） As of 1 August 2016, he begins to create a Youku account and upload his first elevator video on Youku for China viewers who can't watch it on YouTube. Film more escalator than elevator After his last elevator video in Kota Bharu (AEON Mall Kota Bharu) on June 2016, he is out of place to film elevators until new place available for him to film in his hometown. He starts film his first escalator in AEON Mall Kota Bharu, followed by other escalator within Malaysia and his hometown. He planned to extend his escalator video content to Hat Yai and other places soon. Filming elevators outside his hometown/home country continue as usual except already film that area. Star Asia Elevator on Wikia Star Asia Elevator Wikia was made by him on September 2016. He is still keep extend his elevator content within Malaysia and Thailand which he already film in that area. Not just elevator, he also make his own travel guide within Malaysia and Thailand. Travel while filming elevators Most of the time, he travel with his parents all the time to film elevators. Most of the time, his parents let him to film elevators solo in hotels and malls in Thailand and not allowed to film solo when filming elevators in malls and hotels in Malaysia due to higher crime rate in Malaysia, except in his hometown area (Kota Bharu) and Langkawi (Langkawi is the lowest crime rate in Malaysia). On 22 December 2009, his dad film elevator in Chiang Mai (Doi Suthep). Later on 23 December 2009, he take his first elevator photo via feature phone at Dang Derm Hotel, Khao San Road, Bangkok, Thailand. again on December 2010 in Bangkok (Baiyoke Sky Hotel). In 2011, he filmed his first elevator in 2011 in Kelantan. Beginning in 2012, he started filming his first elevator in Hat Yai and Songkhla in Thailand. On January 2013 due to his elder cousin's wedding at Primula Hotel, Kuala Terengganu, Terengganu, Malaysia, he film a Mitsubsishi elevator and he his first to film in Terengganu state. As of September 2016, he is the first Malaysian elevator filmer to film elevators in South Thailand, Betong in Thailand, Kelantan, Terengganu and Cameron Highlands. Note that he always been Hat Yai, Songkhla and Dannok (Sadao district) than the rest of Malaysia. Camera history Current *OPPO Neo 7 (26 July 2016-present, his primary camera) *Lenovo A889 (July 2014-May 2016 and November 2016-present, he use back again and used as secondary camera. Sometime, Star CKX TV use it for play games and take video) Former * Nokia Navigator 6110 (2011-2012) * CSL DS720 (2012-2015) * HKV H5 (May 2012-September 2012, button pad peel off and screen gone white) * Samsung Galaxy S2 clone (2012-2013) * Samsung Galaxy W (2013-2014, died after rooting) * Ding Ding Iron 2 (September 2015-Febuary 2016, cracked screen) *Panasonic Lumix DMC-S1 (May 2016-June 2016, discontinued) *Ninetology C1240 (2012-November 2016, discontinued) Others * Panasonic Camcorder (2010, film by his dad) * Olympus camera (2009, film by his dad) * Sony Ericsson i750 (?)(2009, taken by him using his mom's feature phone) Town/City that he have film before He only film elevators based in Malaysia and Thailand elevator only. The following is a list of town/city that he have film before. Begins May 2016, he begins film escalators and upload to his YouTube channel. At the beginning, he doesn't have interest in filming escalators until NingSama and IDLift3000 films escalator before he film it. Due to out of places to film elevators in his hometown, he added new filming strategy since October 2016. Now, he fequently films escalator than elevator. '''Bold '''words are videos combine into 1 video. Ongoing plans All ongoing plans will show up 3 days before departing. This corner will disappear when the trip ends. * Upcoming plans These are all of his upcoming elevator filming plans: * Hat Yai (expected this March 2017) * Batu Pahat, Melacca, Kuala Lumpur and Genting Highlands (expected in 2017, date unconfirmed) Trivia *Not just filming elevator, he also make his own comedy show on his YouTube as The Gilo Comedy, cover songs, making video how to install the ROM and travel on Star Offtopic Channel. *Despite he is a Malaysian-based elevator filmer, he is the lead elevator filmer in Southern region of Thailand because his hometown is near Thailand's south border. *He is most likely the most active elevator filmer in Malaysia, besides MrElevatorking. *His non elevator related channel (Star Offtopic Channel) are more popular compared to his elevator related channel (Star Asia Elevator and Escalator) *He is the first to film at his hometown (Kelantan), Terengganu, Cameron Highlands and South Thailand. *He is the second elevator filmer (after Jessy Elevators) to film in Yala Province, with different district. (Jessy filmed in Yala Town but he filmed in Betong) *He also make his elevator mixed as 'ElevaMix'. Example like mix all his original elevator video (2 or more) into 1 video with NCS (No Copyright Sounds) song. *As of 1 August 2016, his channel is available on YouTube and Youku. *He is the Malaysia first elevator filmer to take a photo of Dang Derm Hotel elevator at Khao San Road, Bangkok, Thailand and films elevators Baiyoke Sky Hotel and Doi Suthep *He is the second elevator filmer and the only Malaysian elevator filmer to film elevators in Langkawi, Kedah, Malaysia. *He is the second elevator filmer to film escalators in Kelantan and Penang (after John elevator) and first in Langkawi, Chana and Hat Yai. External links *CKS Channel (discontinued) *Star Asia Elevator and Escalator YouTube page *Star Asia Elevator and Escalator Facebook Page *Youku (优酷） *Star Asia Elevator Wikia Category:Elevator filmers from Malaysia